It's Been Years
by tizergb uzooh
Summary: Mabel was kidnapped 3 years ago by a scary man with hauntingly yellow eyes. When she is found, she will have to overcome her mental and physical scars, and meet a family member that she didn't know existed. Takes place after 'Roadside Attraction' The twins are 13. This is my first story. Please take a moment to review! Constructive criticism and questions are welcomed!


**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic! The chapters may tend to be rather short because I write them all out on paper before publishing. This particular one took up two pages. I hope you enjoy!**

It had been years. Three, in fact, since Mabel Pines had disappeared, almost without a trace. The only witness had been her brother Dipper, who had been helpless to stop his sister's captor that awful day in Gravity Falls. The scene played over in Dipper's head almost all the time, unless he was distracted, busy, or asleep. Even then, the images of his sister's attacker often crept into his dreams. Or rather, his nightmares. It had been a pleasant day. He and his sister had been walking down the road outside the Mystery Shack, where they had moved after their parents had died in a sudden car crash. Mabel had tripped, and Dipper had continued walking, knowing his sister would catch up. Then, he heard her scream. He panicked, thinking she was hurt. Turning round, he watched in horror as his sister was snatched off the ground and shoved into a white van that hadn't been there before. Within seconds, the man got back into his van, and drove away as fast as possible. The only distinguishing features Dipper could recall about the man were his light blonde hair and haunting yellow eyes.

Dipper pines shook the image from his head and attempted to concentrate on his geometry lesson. Now in 8th grade, he had changed a lot since that day three years ago. He was taller, but still had the high pitched, squeaky voice that Mabel had used to tease him for. He was in all advanced classes, and had befriended Pacifica Northwest, the rich, blonde great-granddaughter of the town founder. Dipper knew this claim was false, but kept it to himself. He wished Mabel were with him now. He wished he knew what she would have looked like at age thirteen, but could only remember her ten year old self. The sudden crackling of the school's old loud speaker jolted him out of his thoughts and back into reality. "Dipper Pines to the principal's office, please." He heard the old lady in the front office say. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, he gathered his belongings, hoped his face wasn't too red, and walked out the door.

It was dark. It was something that Mabel had become accustomed to, and was the least of her worries these days. She hadn't seen another living person in three years, except for the evil man that held her captive here. She didn't even know what she herself looked like, and quite frankly was terrified of what she would see if she were able to look. She was thirteen now, but felt much older. She had been treated in terrible ways that most adults would barely be able to fathom. She missed Dipper. She missed Grunkle Stan. She doubted whether she would ever see them again. Mabel looked at her surroundings. They weren't impressive. She had lived almost 24/7 in the same small closet for the last three years. There was only enough room in the short, narrow closet for her to sit, back against the wall, legs partially outstretched. She hated it. She could barely walk anymore, because her legs had grown weak. Once a day, the evil man would blindfold her, and then roughly guide her down a long hallway until she stumbled into the bathroom, allowing her to use it. Once a week, he would feed her a small meal, just enough to keep her alive. She was there for him to abuse for his own sick amusement whenever he wanted. The one thing Mabel Pines wanted more than anything else was an escape. A way to get out. She had never found one.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud crashing noise, coming from within the house. She flinched, terrified. She heard yelling and sirens. The handle of the closet began to wiggle. She knew the evil man kept it locked. A loud crack was heard as whoever was on the other side of the door pulled on the handle with so much force that it broke off. This allowed a man that Mabel had never seen before to force the door open. For the first time in three years, Mabel Pines found herself looking at another human, a police officer. She was saved. She had escaped. The officer spoke. "What is your name, sweetheart?"

Mabel swallowed and said in a hoarse voice "Mabel Pines." Before breaking into tears.


End file.
